A thumbnail image associated with a video serves as a mechanism to attract users to select the video. The thumbnail image can serve as a strong impression tool to catch user's attention and provide a pictorial description of the contents of the video. However, a single image associated with a set of videos included in a playlist is generally an insufficient representation of the contents of the playlist. For example, it is difficult to capture the essence of a set of plurality of different videos with a single image.